Locura
by MaybellApril
Summary: Concurso "100 reviews notre famille" Cayó en su demencia... Los actos que uno comete por locura, son solo reflejos del carácter humano... Levihanji. Tragedia


**_Bueno, aquí vengo con otra historia (ya otra de muchas (?), pero quise innovar un poco y hacer algo de tragedia :)…_**

**_Mis amigas dicen que es mi fuerte en muchos sentidos… _**

**_Pero mucho bla bla…_**

**_Este fanfic va para el concurso de los "100 Reviews de Notre Famille" organizado por la autora del mismo fanfic del concurso :) el cual es uno de mis favoritos! :D_**

**_Sin más:_**

**_Titulo:_** Locura

**_Autora: _**MaybelApril

**_Género: _**Tragedia, romance, Hurt.

**_Pareja: _**_Levi x Hanji_

**_Mundo: _**AU (Alternative Universe)

**_Tipo de Narrador: _**Omnisciente

**_Focalización: _**Cero

**_Advertencias: _**Vocabulario medio, un poco OoC…

**_Declaimer: SnK no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a Hajime Isayama n.n_**

**_Locura_**

Ha de fugaz mirada en sus ojos de búho.

Allí estaba, implacable, conmovedora. Aquella sonrisa en el iris, impactante, expedita, efímera.

Como un rápido rayo evadiendo las penumbras, cortando el viento, asolando a la desesperación.

Su cálido aliento fue expulsado de sus finos labios, dejando un ínfimo rastro de vapor en el helado ambiente, perdido entre la neblina. Se vio atrapado, inconsciente, podría decirse hasta asustado.

Sus gélidos ojos se topaban frente a frente ante la mirada de aquel animal alado, aquella sombra nocturna, aquella ave desdichada, testigo de su crimen.

Su piel se volvió sensible, fría, el corazón lo tenía acelerado, pero no era suficiente para mantener su calor corporal. No, no bastaba.

Su cabello erizado y el no sentir la punta de sus extremidades lo tenia atónito e intranquilo. No perdía el destello, no perdía sus viles ojos, no paraba de enfrentarse a esa perturbadora mirada.

El atisbo eclipsado y unos grandes ópalos de color marrón, sus alas extendidas, casi imperceptibles en la oscuridad atiborrada de la noche. Los arboles, descomunales. Cubrían el cielo, filtrando mínimos instantes de fulgor, provenientes del gran astro blanco.

Con algo de gracia y sutil delicadeza aparto poco a poco su sagaz ojeada, desviando sus pensamientos, centrándose en el infinito sendero de tierra que guiaba hacia la salida del penumbroso bosque.

Ululando, el ave se despidió, y ese último graznido fue la gota que rebalso el vaso y fue allí cuando la avalancha de recuerdos golpeó su mente, despertando a su bestia interna, aflorando su locura.

Corrió por el camino, desesperado, desesperanzado. De su afilada mirada no manaban las lágrimas, pero ganas no le faltaban. Huía, huía de los grandes orbes del búho que le habían hecho recordar a esa persona, esa sonrisa burlona, la curiosidad y el carisma de su ser.

Ha con severidad, seriedad que tomaba cada una de estas emociones. Después de todo, su oficio de pintor no acababa solo con devorar con la mirada a su musa inspiradora. Aquella que robaba sus pensamientos y encarnaba sus emociones.

Pero la había perdido, o eso creía él. No era algo soportable, por eso había decidido escapar de noche, enfrentando sus miedos, ignorando sus frustraciones. La excursión nocturna la cual siempre se había negado a dar. La oscuridad despertaba a ese ser al que temía, lo hacía despertarse a sí mismo.

Sin parar de correr a través del pesado camino escarpado, llegó al mismo lugar por donde su calzada había sido alguna vez contraria. La cabaña donde vivía, en medio de una asolada pradera, alejada de todo lo que se podía llamar sociedad y civilización.

Había escogido aquel lugar solo para realizarse, llevar a cabo su mayor pasión: la pintura, pero más importante aún; era vivir a su lado, vivir al lado de la persona que robó sus primeros suspiros, que hizo emerger su primera risa, que le inspiraba para hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero su demencia y obsesión hicieron de él, el malhechor del peor crimen que puede existir, más para una persona solitaria como él, la cual dicha mujer había sido su única compañía, única causa de su existencia.

Al llegar a la puerta la golpeó con su hombro, forzando a su entrada con un estacazo. Quedó paralizado por unos segundos, cuando de lleno el aroma a coñac y ron inundó sus fosas nasales, para ser reemplazado por el acido y agrio hedor a sangre oxidada.

Entonces confirmó su mayor miedo, sus sentidos se activaron y corrió a la sala donde hacía aquellas obras, aquella sala que ocultaba sus pasiones, hechizaba a sus encantos, aquella sala testigo de pecados y lujurias, así como de las situaciones más románticas jamás relatadas. Que fueron selladas en los labios de ambos.

Entró, ya con su mente nublada y vio su cuerpo, tirado en el suelo, como cual muñeca de porcelana abandonada. Vio aquella daga, arma y fiel compañera, objeto de asesinato. Fundirse con el cuerpo inerte de la castaña.

Entonces entendió, que jamás se perdonaría por acabar con la única razón que tenia para sonreír, la única razón que lo inspiraba, la única causa de sus emociones, miradas y a veces frustraciones.

Domado por la ingravidez de sus pensamientos, destrozó todo a su alrededor. Aquellos cuadros pintados bajo su imagen. Si, aquellos que le había tomado días, semanas, meses y años…

Sus pinturas, todo. Ver reflejados en esos cuadros a ella, tan perfecta, esos lienzos pintados por el mismo, los desmerecía, no era digno de poseer el retrato de sus sonrisas, la figura de su cuerpo desnudo, la imagen pura de su persona.

Estaban por toda la habitación… y sin dudarlo un par de veces, trabó la puerta de aquella pieza, tomó sus pinturas y aceites, y las comenzó a derramar por todos lados, manchado reliquias, destruyendo memorias.

Sacó de su bolsillo la última cerilla, la cual encendió el fuego, y arrodillándose al lado del cuerpo de su amada, inerte, posándose en el charco carmesí que parecía infinito, extendido en aquella alfombra. Y tiró la flama, que encendió rápidamente todo a su alrededor, en un paisaje fugaz de muerte.

Entonces tomó su mano, dispuesto pagar su crimen, con la idea de que jamás podría vivir sin ella.

Jamás.

Después de eso se dio cuenta, de su tacto aun cálido y que ella aun respiraba, casi imperceptible, pero su aliento era lo suficientemente intenso para llegar a su cercano rostro.

Volteo su cabeza, para verla a la cara, estaba consciente, y no percibió sus gemidos de ayuda.

Se aferró a un más de su mano y contemplando sus ojos entreabiertos, cayó una lagrima de la chica…

"Lance…" le dijo en un susurro apagado.

Entonces como hombre arrepentido de sus actos, como humano y persona que es, comenzó a llorar con ella, suplicándole perdón. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Era demasiado tarde para ambos.

"Zoe…" Fue lo último que articuló de sus labios.

Antes de que las llamas consumieran sus cuerpos…

Nadie nunca los encontró, y nadie nunca supo porque la asesinó…

Pero él había caído en la monomanía artística, en la demencia del amor. En lo que podemos llamar muerte súbita, grave de la desgracia.

"Viva muerte, simple y cuerda locura"

**_Eso es todo :) me encanto escribirlo 3 hace mucho que no escribía tragedia, puesto que me he dedicado más al romance y la comedia, espero haya sido de su agrado…_**

**_Me despido! :D  
dejen su review, follow, favorito (? (Mucho pedir tal vez n.n) XD_**

**_Se me cuidan! Bye!_**


End file.
